


Smut Prompts

by ajoy3



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:40:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24123010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ajoy3/pseuds/ajoy3
Summary: Smut prompt " I can just move your bikini to the side... no one will notice"
Comments: 4
Kudos: 40





	1. Chapter 1

Smut prompts "I can just move your bikini to the side..."

Written for Superpixie42 ~ hope you like it!

Also on Tumblr: ajoyfanfics

~.~

Inuyasha had many reasons to hate Miroku's pool parties; the stench of the chlorine aggravated his nose, the noise from the crowd, all jam packed into one tight space, the pure fact that his best friend would, without fail, manage to get drunk off his ass and require him to break up a fight or two… yeah, there were about a million little things about the annual event that did not bode well for him. But if he was being honest, what was really the worst was seeing Kagome.

It wasn't that he hadn't expected to see her; they had actually made plans to avoid each other, not wanting to draw the attention of prying eyes into their not-relationship- relationship. It wasn't like she was doing something wrong- she was just holding up her side of the bargain. He just didn't expect his reaction. From the day they met they had been draw to each other, like an invisible force was pulling them together;

From the start, they had discussed needing space, not using labels and all the other bullshit things you say when all you really mean is 'lets just fuck'. He didn't think she would become such a permanent fixture in his head, in his apartment or between his sheets. It felt like every damn night he was between her legs and just the thought alone had him craving her. He wanted more and it was becoming hard to deny that anymore. He wanted to dominate her, to possess her, to make sure no one else could get close to her; Kagome brought out aspects of his personality even he wasn't familiar with, animalistic ones that made him uncomfortable.

But they had been so clear in the beginning; they had both agreed to keep it simple. Both agreed that it shouldn't turn into anything more. She had just gotten out of a bad relationship, and he was still distrustful after his ex. Even knowing that, his blood demanded more. He wanted everything from her and he was afraid. If he asked, would she say no? He felt like she had to care for him, even a little bit. It had started off casual, but somehow, it had morphed into him showing up at her doorstep, Chinese take-out in hand and ready to pounce on her the second she opened the door. He felt addicted to Kagome Higurashi and it was damn near dangerous. If he rocked the boat and questioned their relationship, would she get scared? Never see him again? Inuyasha didn't think he could handle that.

The pool party seemed like a good test; not that he was that type of person, not normally. But somehow, he had become too much of a coward to face his feelings and chance getting rejected. As they sat on his couch, Kagome's head resting in his lap as he idly played with her thick black hair, he casually asked if they should act like the strangers their friends thought they were at the party. If she was upset by the idea, then he would know it was safe to confess; but if she easily agreed, well, he'd have his answer. For a second, he thought he had hurt her feelings, her brows bunching together, as if trying to sort through what he was saying. Kagome swiftly recovered, smiling as she shrugged her shoulders, before leaning forward to button his jeans, her mouth wrapping around his dick so quickly his head was spinning. The answer wasn't as clear, or not as clear as he needed, so he decided to go forward with his plan, and rely on the party to try and feel her out.

It was a fucking disaster.

From the minute he crossed the threshold, he was itching to get close to her. Despite Miroku's summer home being swarmed with people, music blaring as the guests enjoyed the water, he caught her scent, eyes going large, ears trained to pinpoint her voice without a second thought. It was different to hear her in a group setting and not moaning his name, but it still sounded sweet. On instinct, he moved toward her, unaware he was making a beeline until she was right in front of him.

It wasn't like it was the first time he had seen her taut stomach, or the curve of her hips. How many times had he left bruising kisses on the swell of her breasts? Yet there was something about seeing her in public, so exposed that made him feel a jolt of electricity like it was the first time. It wasn't just that; the outfit itself was incredible. He was turned on and pissed off all at the same time. How could she let other people see so much of her?

Kagome was wearing a bikini that fit like a second skin. It was a mixture of clear mesh and red fabric, an optical illusion that made it seem like she was less covered than she was. Small red triangles barely covered her dusky nipples, the mesh making up half of her top. And her bottoms, gods, it was almost like wearing nothing at all. He'd seen her in panties that covered more. The last few days she had refused to let him be rough, concerned if he sparked her too hard it might leave a mark- and he was regretting it now. Her bottoms hugged her perfectly rounded ass, completely free of any signs of their rough play. He tried to bottle down the possessive feeling, reminding himself that as far as everyone else was concerned, they were perfect strangers.

She was laughing with Sango and thank the gods, Miroku was by her side too. It was an easy excuse to get near her. He made his way through the crowd, and Inuyasha was sure she had seen him; yet she didn't acknowledge him in the slightest.

She was ignoring him. Taunting him, really; doing her best to get under his skin, and it was fucking working. Kagome was acting as if she didn't know him, as if the day before she hadn't been pressed against him, her plump lips humming on his cock.

Inuyasha wasn't going to back down; he continued to his friends, more determined to talk to Miroku than he ever had been in his life. As he made his way over, Kagome finally looked his way, blue eyes locked on amber.

"Oh, hey." She said, sounding more casual than he expected. "That's your friend, right Miroku? The one that gave me a ride?"

That's how it started. After a particularly long dinner party, he excused himself the first moment he could. He was surprised to find Kagome trailing after him, asking if he could give her a lift, claiming she had a bad headache. Kagome wound up in the drivers seat before they even got to her house.

"About time you show up, asshole." The blue eyed man greeted, a toothy grin not matching the harshness of his words. "I was wondering if you were going to make it at all."

"I almost didn't come. You know I hate this shit." He answered honestly. If it wasn't for Kagome going, he would have skipped it altogether. Inuyasha nodded hello to Sango before locking eyes with Kagome. His tongue felt thick, too big and clumsy for his mouth. He was going to say the wrong thing. When he didn't acknowledge her, just letting his amber eyes settle on her, she picked up the conversation.

"We've met before." She supplied, an easy smile toying on her lips, eyes slightly narrowed as if she was trying to grapple with who he was. "You gave me a lift home a few months back from Sangos dinner party. Your inu-?"

"Yasha. Inuyasha." He answered curtly. He knew it was a ploy, but it pissed him off and he couldn't help it.

She smiled and his stomach rolled. "Right, sorry." She apologized.

"Don't take it personally. She can tell you how every nerve in your body works, but she forgets simple things like her car keys or names." Sango chirped in. "She uses too much of her brain on school work. You'd never tell it by looking at her, but she's a natural ditz."

Kagome blushed, her cheeks coloring to almost the shade of pink when they fucked, before playfully shoving Sango. "Jerk."

It was hard to look away from her, but Kagome apparently did not have the same issue. They had only been together for a few minutes before a stranger called her name, jogging their way, all muscles and perfect abs.

"I didn't see you here Kags!" His chestnut brown hair as dripping wet, beads of water dribbling down his chest. Inuyasha didn't like the nickname; he wondered how they knew each other to begin with. But then the man pulled her in close as he wrapped an arm around her shoulder, making Kagome squeak. Inuyasha wasn't sure whether it was from the unexpected contact or the cool chill of his body, but either way his jaw was set and fists clenched. Strangers do not dislocate peoples jaws just because two people seemed to be on good terms with each other. Kagome smiled as she greeted him, calling him Hojo before creating some space, complaining that he was wet.

"Well if you came in the water it wouldn't be an issue! You promised you'd go swimming with me Kags!" He pulled her in closer again, trying to make his point. She laughed and it felt like punch to his gut.

"Fine, fine. You win." She said. It shouldn't have hurt, but it did.

Before he knew it, the stranger was leading her by the arm, dragging her into the pool and Inuyasha was seething with rage. It was taking every shred of self control to not throw her over his shoulder and leave. Instead, he had to stand by and watch as she laughed with the brunette, her body glistening from the water. Inuyasha set his jaw, tearing his attention away as Miroku babbled on.

"I don't know why Kagome doesn't date him." Sango said, once the pair were safely out of earshot. "Hojo is really cute."

Sango was a traitor. It was too bad, he had really liked her.

"I keep trying to set them up together!" Miroku supplied. "The only reason I invited him was for Kagome. I don't get why she wont take the hint."

Inuyasha cut his eyes towards his former best friend. This was all Miroku's fault.

"Maybe she's not interested." He tried to sound disinterested, like Kagome's love life had nothing to do with him.

~.~

It felt unnatural watching Kagome; she hadn't made her way over to him, and he had not sought her out. He wondered if this was what it would be like if they split. Would they be forced to attend the same functions, and act like he didn't know the way she curled her toes when she came, or how she got off on being told what to do? How do people most past that?

Yura had been sitting by him for about a half an hour, filling him in on about her escapades in beauty school. She had dropped out of university to study cosmetology and she seemed happier than she had been in a long while. They had been friends for years, and it was a nice change to see her so at ease. Yura was playful, always a tad too touchy and often gave the wrong impression to those around her, no thanks due to her wardrobe choices. But she was an old friend, and one he was happy to have. Sure, there had been times he had thought about Yura in a less friendly manner, but that was all behind him.

Maybe less behind her though.

He could sense that she was flirting, could smell the spike in her scent. She wasn't exactly hiding the fact that she wanted him. If it had been a different time, if he had never of met Kagome, he would have been thrilled to receive her feelings and attention.

But now, he was too focused on watching different men approach her. Did they have any idea that just the other night she came so hard from his tongue she screamed? They couldn't do that for her, satisfy her the way she needed.

A strong push brought him out of his brooding.

"You're not listening at all, are you?" Yura pouted.

"'Course I am." He answered, drawing his attention back to her. He wasn't really a great friend today.

"Then what was I talking about?" She crossed her arms over her chest, her breasts pushing up from the action.

Inuyasha reached over, tugging on the ends of her short bobbed cut. "How you cut your hair yourself." He smiled. "I'm surprised you did. You've always had long hair."

"I needed a change. Do you like it?" She looked hopeful.

"Its cute. It suits you."

Yura smiled, pleased with his answer. If Inuyasha was a better person, he would have given her his attention; but he was a bastard, too focused on watching some asshole throwing himself at Kagome. Digging his claws into the palms of his hand, he tried to remain calm.

"I'm going to go to the bathroom." He stood up, excusing himself before stalking towards the house. There were people filtering in and out, the kitchen filled with food and alcohol. Inuyasha slumped over the kitchen island, resting his elbows on the cool marble as he covered his face in his hands. This was too much. He needed to come clean, needed to make things clear with Kagome once and for all. This was torture and he wasn't a fucking masochist.

He smelled her before he felt her, their shoulders bumping as she leaned into him, posture mirroring his.

"You okay?" She asked, a note of concern in her voice.

"Feh, I'm fine." He had been waiting to talk to her all day, and now that he had the chance, his tone was sour.

"You sure? You look pretty pissed off." She

"Don't you have somewhere to be?" He bristled. "That Hoho guy has been like your shadow all day; like a damn puppy."

Kagome narrowed her eyes at his harsh words, a slow smile creeping in. She was beginning to understand. "He's just a friend."

"A friend that wants in your pants." He regretted it the second it came out, fully knowing how jealous he sounded.

She shrugged. "I'm not interested in him."

Inuyashas mood brightened significantly. "No?"

"No." Kagome shook her head, feeling playful. "He's totally not my type."

She looked so beautiful, her pale skin complimented by the red of her swim suit. Her long black hair was still wet, falling in waves around her shoulders, curling up at the ends. She was looking at him with bright, blue eyes, a smile he had seen so many times before. He was just as drawn to her now as he had been the first time they met. "And what exactly is your type?" He asked.

She bit her lip and let out a quiet laugh. "You really don't know?"

Inuyasha paused for a beat, considering her words. He leaned in, lips just brushing the shell of her ear. "I want to fuck you." He whispered. "So bad." They were so close he felt Kagome shiver. To anyone else, it would look like two people trying to talk over the music, not a half demon confessing he wanted to have sex in a crowded kitchen.

"Right here?" She kept her voice low, matching his. "There's a lot of people around."

Inuyasha smirked. He straightened and moved behind her, letting his hands fall to her hips as he pulled her close. He didn't care who saw- in fact, he wanted everyone to fucking see. She was his. Instinctually, she leaned into him, craning her neck to hear his next words. "I could just move your bikini bottoms to the side," he said, snapping the band of her suit, as if to make a point. "no one would notice."

Kagome bit back a moan, the idea sounding more enticing by the second. He could already imagine her gripping onto the counter as he took her from behind, one hand holding her bottoms away so that his hard cock could press into her wet pussy.

"I think they would." She said, breathlessly, her delicate hands covering his, wrapping them around her stomach. The gesture looked sweet, but Inuyasha knew she was trying to draw him away. She kept her voice low, just loud enough so that he could pick up her words thanks to his demonic hearing. "You're pretty loud when you fuck me."

Inuyasha hugged her from behind, placing a soft kiss to her temple. "That's because you feel so damn good." He murmured into her hair. For a pair that were so concerned about keeping it simple, they were not playing the part of strangers well. He knew any moment someone was going to ruin this for them, and as much as he wanted to declare that Kagome belonged to him, he always was now completely turned on.

He needed to act; Inuyasha gripped her hand, giving it a tight squeeze as he le them out of the room, navigating the halls with practiced ease. He brought them to the sunroom, the nearest place he could find that wasn't occupied by people, probably due to all the open windows. It didn't exactly give privacy, but then again, he didn't exactly care at this point.

Inuyasha trapped her against the wall, caging her between his arms. He had been dying to get this close to her all day, but she had been swarmed with people buzzing around her. In fact, he could smell the faint scent of other men clinging to her and it was infuriating. Inuyasha leaned down, his nose running over the column of her neck before he gave her soft skin a nip.

Her body jerked, though there wasn't much room for her to move; the result was more her grinding against him, the feel of his growing erection sending a jolt through her. She breathed, attempting to move away. "Theres- Theres people right outside-"

Inuyasha continued his assault on her neck, letting one hand trail down to her hip, holding tight and dragging her close. "I don't give a shit." He began to rub small circles with his thumb, brushing over the skimpy piece of fabric; he needed her touch too badly to care about anyone else there. Her mouth fell open in a moan, giving him the perfect opportunity; he pressed his lips against hers, hungry and desperate. Every time they kissed it went straight to his dick, and today was no exception. The way she worked her tongue should be illegal.

Kagome ran her hands over his sides, earning her a low rumble from deep in his chest. He was pure muscle, all strength and raw power. She had felt him like this more times than she could count, but each time she felt the hot press of his skin she felt something tighten in her stomach. Her hands wrapped around him, gripping his back, leaving crescent shaped marks from her blunt nails. He had hardly touched her and she was shaking.

"And the window- what if som-...mmm." She lost track of whatever argument she had when his large hands cupped her breasts. He was panting as he hovered over her, dipping his head to suck her bottom lip as he squeezed her tits, his thumb swiping across her nipple, hard under the thin fabric. It was easy to move the bikini top to the side, her full breasts pushed together from the constraint of her top; her pink nipples were taut, hard from being exposed to the cool air and his stimulation. Inuyasha rolled it between his fingers, mindful of his claws when he gave her a gentle pinch. Kagome threw her head back, making desperate sounds as she leaned into his touch. Kagome hooked her leg over his hip, wanting him closer, giving him better access to her pussy.

Inuyasha rocked his hips against hers, the friction of his hard cock against her clit making her whimper. He smirked at her reaction; she was always so sensitive. He knew she would be wet for him, he could practically feel it soaking through their clothes. He was dying to reach down, to let his fingers slide between her slick folds and work her the way that she liked. She arched against him, the contact electrifying, making his dick throb in response. He could feel his precum beginning to leak, coating his bathing suit and making the evidence his desire very obvious. He remembered how a few nights before she had gotten down on her knees, swiping her tongue over the top of head, eager to taste him, eyes wide and innocent as she sucked him.

Fuck her wanted her.

Inuyasha brought his right hand down to play with the band of her bottoms, only briefly.

"We shouldn't hook up here." Her protest sounded half hearted, even to her. It was fine to say it, but when it was accompanied by her grinding into him, it lost its meaning. "We'll get caught."

He let his thumb press against the cloth delicately, rubbing her clit with as much gentleness as he could muster. Everything in him was screaming to cut the flimsy fabric and throw her to the ground.

"I wont let anyone see you like this." He promised.

Kagome nodded, hands tracing over his abs, working their way down his stomach. Her long, slim fingers reached into his pants with practiced ease, pulling him free as the other hand pushed his swim trunks down his hips. Kagome gripped his firm penis and gave it a soft squeeze. Inuyasha moaned, head falling forward from the contact. His member was warm, the skin silky smooth as she began to pump her hand, slowly at first, just enough to tease, then faster and faster as his pleasure mounted. He was making noises he barely recognized, broken syllables, pieces of her name, some sort of effort to encourage her, but he was to lost in lust. Taking matters into his own hands, he grabbed Kagome's ass, lifting her up, her legs automatically wrapping around his hips. He pressed her back against the wall for better leverage, holding her in place with ease. Inuyasha fumbled at first, nerves and eagerness getting the better of him, as they managed to move her bikini to the side and line him against her entrance. When she felt the hot press of his head against her wet core she let out a soft whine, alerting him that it wasn't enough; she needed more and she needed him now.

Inuyasha got the hint; he snapped his hips forward, gliding inside of her in one swift motion. The half demon grit his teeth, trying to maintain some semblance of control. The sounds Kagome was making filled the room, soft noises at first, accompanied by her nails raking down his bare back. They would leave a mark, flesh scorched red for all too see, but he didn't care; he would wear it like a badge of honor, that he had brought Kagome to high she lost control. With the way things were going, he knew he wouldn't be able to last long; he could feel the pleasure mounting, the pressure from his balls making them tight and heavy. He was so close, but he needed to make sure she came first.

Inuyasha growled, trying to concentrate rather than get lost in sensation. "I-ah- I'm almost there." She gripped him tighter, trying to pull his body in closer. Inuyasha twisted his hips, rocking into her at just the right angle, the one that made her scream. She arched, breathless and desperate, and when she felt his calloused thumb rub her clit, swollen and sensitive and she was near tears.

"Cum for me, baby." He grunted, his voice raspy from strain. It pushed over the edge, muffling her cries into his neck as she came apart, her pussy clamp around him, squeezing his cock over and over, leaving him dizzy. Inuyasha ground his teeth because fuck, she felt amazing. His thrusts were short, rapid, eager to feel the same euphoria she did. Kagome continued to meet him thrust for thrust, arms wrapped tightly around his neck; she leaned in, lips planting sloppy kisses over his cheek as his head slumped forward.

"Cum in me." She whispered, continuing on as she heard him whimper. "I need you, Inuyasha."

White hot semen filled her, his penis throbbing inside of her as he emptied his cum. Beads of sweat rolled down his chest, their skin sticky from contact. Inuyasha gave her a slow, heated kiss, rolling his hips once more, making Kagome shiver. He knew he would have to withdraw from her sweet core, but Gods, he could live forever in this moment, she was wrapped around him, covered in his kisses, his scent, his jizz slowly leaking from her; everything about her belonged to him, even just for that second. Regretfully, Inuyasha helped ease her down; She was completely spent, her legs jelly. He wanted to take her home, put her in his bed and lock the doors. Knowing that wasn't an option, he gave her one last searing kiss before he broke apart and smiled.

"So much for acting like strangers." Her chest heaved, still trying to collect her thoughts.

"Feh, we were strangers the first time we got together." He replied, pulling his swim trunks up. "Besides, you're the one that didn't want to be seen together. I'm surprised you did this at all."

Kagome looked half horrified. "Me? You're the one who said we should act like we don't know each other!" She shouted, a new rush of energy filling her.

"No I didn't!" He answered hotly. "I asked if that's what you wanted- fuck!" From the way she was reacting, did she not want that? This was his fault, from beginning to end. "I didn't- Damn it, I didn't mean it that way Kagome."

She quipped an eyebrow at him, still defensive. "And how did you mean it?" There was a cutting edge to her voice, accusatory.

"Just that- That I wanted to give you the option… to back out if you wanted it."

Kagome narrowed her eyes, bottom lip drawn in as she considered him. Despite having just brought her to the brink of ecstasy, he was acting shy, nervous.

"Well I never asked for one." She answered, tone still bristly. The hanyou nodded curtly nodded response. He said nothing for a moment, the silence feeling heavy with things left unsaid. Her answer gave him hope, but he the words he wanted to say seemed to die on his tongue.

Inuyasha sighed, trying to bottle down his fears and muster up the courage he needed. Wrapping his arms around her, he leaned his forehead against hers; he felt her soften, and soon she was hugging him back.

"I want you- I want more than what we've been doing. I was nervous that if I really asked you out, you'd end things." Inuyasha swallowed hard. "I like you, a lot."

He felt Kagome freeze, could feel her heart beating double time in her chest. He panicked briefly, when he felt one of her hands leave his back, only to cup the side of his face. But when he looked down into her eyes, he saw only happiness.

"I really like you too." She smiled, biting her lower lip. "

They would have to go back down to the party, would have to explain the kiss marks and love bites, the redness of her ass and the nails down his back.

Or they could leave; take off together and fill the others in later. There would be plenty of time to introduce each other as boyfriend and girlfriend. For now, they could spend the remainder of the day wrapped in each others arms, tangled between her legs.

It was an easy choice to make.


	2. Stop teasing me so much

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There were times he suspected that she felt the same; he thought she was flirting from time to time, but he couldn't be sure. She was friendly with everyone, so what if it was just his wishful thinking? If he had made a move on her, and she rejected him, could their friendship recover?
> 
> Those were all things that used to occupy his thoughts before.
> 
> Now all he could concentrate on was how not to cum in his pants every time she walked by. Did she always own shorts that short? Did she know that he could see the curve of her ass every time she bent over- and Gods did anyone need to bend over this much?
> 
> A mutual masturbation story for those in quarantine. Enjoy!

Smut Prompt 17: Stop teasing me so much

Written for lavendertwilight89. Hopefully, you like it- this was written while quite drunk ;)

A mutual masturbation story for those in quarantine. Enjoy!

If there was one thing Inuyasha was sure of, it was that he was never going to survive this quarantine.

It wasn't the social distancing, the restrictions about on crowd sizes or even the competitive nature toilet paper had brought out in people.

It was that staying with Kagome was going to be the death of him.

Miroku and Sango had gone overseas on a trip, planned long in advance and scheduled for the beautiful weather, only to return home and find their city in lockdown. A minimum 14 day quarantine was required for anyone re-entering the country, and with Sango living with Kagome, and Miroku with him, they risked exposing their roommates to a virus the could potentially have.

So Kagome, the problem solver that she was, had come up with the brilliant solution that he could crash at her place, and Sango could stay at his. The pair could hunker down and ride out their 2-week isolation, without the chances of getting anyone sick, and Kagome and Inuyasha could just learn to live with each other.

Perfect plan, right? Less risk of infection and they could keep each other company.

In theory, it all sounded good- it made sense and yeah, he had agreed to it; but what she had actually arranged was for the slow torture of the hanyou.

Inuyasha had been in love with Kagome for well over a year. Once Miroku started dating Sango, Kagome inexplicably came with the package. He would come home to find the pair of girls sitting on his couch, waiting for Miroku to get ready for whatever plans they had that night. It was annoying, at first, to find strangers in his living room, but the more he got to know them, the more he enjoyed their company.

Especially Kagome's.

She was bright and happy, always smiling whenever she looked at him. And to be honest, he didn't mind. He was never much of a people person, but he found himself easily caught up in her. They had become friends in their own right, meeting up without their roommates. It was easy to be around her, even easy to fall in love.

There were times he suspected that she felt the same; he thought she was flirting from time to time, but he couldn't be sure. She was friendly with everyone, so what if it was just his wishful thinking? If he had made a move on her, and she rejected him, could their friendship recover?

Those were all things that used to occupy his thoughts before.

Now all he could concentrate on was how not to cum in his pants every time she walked by. Did she always own shorts that short? Did she know that he could see the curve of her ass every time she bent over- and Gods did anyone need to bend over this much?

Never mind her shorts, he was certain that she had stopped wearing a bra for the last two days. And sure, it was her own house and she should feel comfortable, but Kagome kept it rather chilly and her nipples always seemed hard, pressing against her shirt, driving him to distraction and making him feel like a creep.

And because they were friends, and because of Kagome's nature, she was friendly. She was touchy- light gestures, but frequent enough that it felt flirty. When they sat on the couch- now his new bed- she was close- so close that when she leaned over to get the bowl of popcorn she was practically on top of him, her full breasts grazing his side. When she wasn't practically sitting on top of him, she had her long, slender legs draped over his thighs, completely relaxed, as if this was a normal thing people did with him.

None of it was normal; people didn't playfully shove him when he was being an ass, or fall asleep on his shoulder during a T.V. show; once it happened the first time, it was like a door had been opened, and she frequently leaned into him- almost a cuddle- and each night he tried to work up the courage to wrap his arm around her.

The problem was, he didn't want to come off as a creep; he wasn't sure if she was sending him signals or he had experienced so much blood loss from it all rushing to his dick that that's what it seemed like. He wondered if he should try out some of the COVID-19 pick-up lines Miroku sent him daily; Since all the public libraries are closed, how about I check you out instead?

Kagome didn't seem the type.

She was in the shower, one room away and just the thought of the hot water running down her body had him hard. He had been walking around this week in a state of permanent arousal and his balls were so blue he wasn't sure if he'd recover. He needed to do something, needed a distraction. Everything smelted like Kagome, and being stuck inside with her for so long, he couldn't help but imagine fucking her on every surface of her apartment. He had never really wanted to screw someone on an end table, but the image of her bending over, holding onto the corners for support as he slammed into her cunt from behind.

A distraction. That's what he needed.

Dishes weren't sexy. He could do a mindless chore and focus on something other than the way Kagome's tits bounced when she did yoga in the morning, bending and moving her body in ways that he didn't know a human could.

Dishes. He needed to turn on the cold water and get his hands wet. This was going to be the longest 2 weeks of his life.

~.~

The door opened, the slight creak making him turn his head instinctively; She emerged, a cloud of steam surrounding her, a green towel wrapped around her and thick, creamy thighs exposed and dripping wet. Her black hair usually had a wave to it, but now that it was damp it was curling, framing her face in a seductive way.

"Damn!" He quickly turned his head and muttered an apology apologized. He had expected her to scream, or to throw something at him for catching her in such a state, but instead, she stood still, as if considering her options. Casually, as if was the most normal thing in the world, she walked over to the sink where Inuyasha stood, hands deep in the suds.

She smiled and it totally caught him off guard. "You didn't have to do that." She said.

Inuyasha did his best to focus on the pan; it really should have been soaked and required his attention. Not Kagome, or the way her breasts looked amazing, pressed together in the towel that was barely tied together. "I-I don't mind." He sputtered.

Kagome liked that; from the outside, he was a stoic half-demon, his claws intimidating and muscles threatening enough to keep people away. Yet here he was, nervous like a teenager, blushing, because of her. Kagome knew that he was more of a puppy than a demon, and deep down she loved it.

She loved him.

It had been a hard week for her; at first, she was thrilled and nervous and a million other emotions when he agreed to spend this time in her. Sango had been encouraging her for months to ask him out, but she never seemed to find the nerve. When he had come to her apartment, bag of clothes in hand, she took it as a sign that maybe, just maybe, he was into her just as much as she was into him.

She had thrown him hint after hint, had practically sat in his lap the other night, and he still kept his hands to himself. He looked so damn good all the time and she was beginning to lose her mind. Even now, washing the damn dishes she wanted to push him against the sink and strip him of that red shirt that hugged his muscles so deliciously.

She would never have dreamed of being this bold if it wasn't for Sango and Miroku tirelessly reassuring her all week that Inuyasha was definitely into her. Normally, she would have never been so daring as to approach someone this way, but over the past week, she came to understand that Inuyasha was the nervous type. He had been trying- badly- to hide the fact that he was turned on by her, his sweat pants doing little to hide his rather large boner. While her plan was to put him out of his misery (and hers), a part of her liked teasing him, seeing him pushed to the brink and strained. At night she imagined himself finally losing control, taking her roughly and leaving marks on her body. She wanted to get him there, to get him so frustrated he has to make the first move.

"Do you want to watch a movie?" She asked, the same smile plastered on her face. Her fingers played with the bottom piece of the towel.

"Sure." He answered, cheeks slightly pink from blushing. She smiled and he wondered how someone could look so dazzling.

"Great!" She jumped a little in her excitement and his eyes were glued to her heaving chest. "I'm going to get changed and I'll be right out.

Inuyasha nodded dumbly, willing himself to calm down before he needed another cold shower.

~.~

She was wearing a white cotton shirt, and her body was still wet from the shower, sticking to her curves, making them more prominent. Inuyasha mentally cursed, both thrilled to see that she wasn't wearing a bra again and also in agony. She was trying to kill him, he knew it.

"Your place, or mine?" She asked, trying to suppress a smile; Inuyasha was obviously flustered, taken off guard by her comment, by the way her pert nipples were showing again.

"What?" He asked, brows knitted together in confusion.

"I'm asking," She drawled out, "Do you want a change of scenery? We can watch it in my room. You've been trapped in the same space for a week now. I thought you might like to mix it up."

Great. Now she was inviting him into her room. It felt like it was a signal, but he couldn't be sure. Kagome was friendly by nature and maybe this was her way of being kind since he couldn't really leave the apartment. And to be honest the idea of seeing anything other than the living room, kitchen and bathroom sounded downright exciting; but that also meant that he would be even more confined, surrounded by her scent.

Not like the entire place wasn't doused in it anyway. It should make no difference where they watched the movie.

"You-You wouldn't mind?" He stammered. Since when did he fucking stammer?

"Don't be silly. I asked, didn't I?" She answered brightly. How much more obvious could she be?

"But, won't it be…I dunno, awkward?" He was 12. He was sure he had regressed to a pubescent boy. That had to be the only reason he was acting like this.

Or maybe it was the fact that all week Kagome had been bringing him to the brink of insanity. She rolled her eyes and grabbed his hand, tugging him along towards her door.

"You really surprise me sometimes." She said with a laugh. If he didn't make a move tonight, she would give up.

God, she hoped Inuyasha would just kiss her already.

~.~

Kagome's room was very much her. It was simple, but cozy, the bed flush against the corner of the wall, a decent-sized tv placed in front, standing on the tall dresser. Her desk was against the other wall, a bookcase pushed by its side. There were small touches- a few nicely framed photos and knickknacks that were proudly displayed, but overall, the room had a warm and welcoming feeling. The space was neat and tidy, but her bed was unmade, the green comforter in disarray, showing that Kagome was, perhaps, not the world's most graceful sleeper.

"Sorry." She murmured, walking to the bed to set it right. Inuyasha told her to leave it, and she nodded, making a comment that they were just going to mess it up anyway. She had the good grace to blush, just a little, however, she did not correct herself.

Inuyasha waited for Kagome to climb onto the bed first, and he stood awkwardly, trying to figure out his next move. When was the last time he was in a girl's room like this, just as a friend? Normally when he and a woman were near a bed, there was only one logical course of action. What the hell would a friend do?

Choosing to sit at the end of the bed, he sat up perfectly straight, too afraid to get comfortable, and waited for her to turn on the movie.

Once the screen lit up, Inuyasha felt content that he could relax- they were on her bed for crying out loud, but they were farther apart than when they sat on the couch, so the likelihood of him having to touch her was minimized.

The room, however, was filled with her scent.

It was faint, but he could detect traces of her desire, faded aroma of her release clung to her sheets. He would bet his life that she had a toy hidden in her nightside draw, just from the strong scent alone. Damn, the image of her pleasuring herself, alone in the bed- this bed- was enough to make his cock twitch.

Kagome leaned back against the headboard, eyes closed, as she massaged the back of her neck and letting out a soft moan as the tension released. She opened her eyes, only to find that he was smoldering, burning.

"What?" She asked, the hint of a smirk curling the corner of her lips.

Inuyasha swallowed hard, breathing in through his nose, trying to calm his nerves- a huge mistake- all it served to do was give him a better taste of her delicious scent. He had to do something- had to say something or he was never going to survive.

"L-look." He started, words shakier than he meant, "I- I don't know if you're doing it on purpose, and fuck, I could be interpreting this wrong, but-"

Kagome stared at him wide-eyed, hand still resting on the column of her neck. "But?"

"B-but it seems like your putting out signals, and fuck, I know this is awkward, and I'm not trying to make it that way, but for the love of God, please stop teasing me so much. I cant take it."

Kagome blinked innocently, hand moving to the collar of her shirt, toying with the fabric as it exposed small glimpses of her neck. "But what if I like teasing you?"

"So you admit it? You've been teasing me on purpose?"

She smiled at that, beautiful and mischievous, a side he had not expected to see. He was even more shocked to watch as her hand drifted over the curve of her breast, his eyes drawn as she circled her nipple with her delicate fingers. Kagome arched into her own touch, biting down on her bottom lip to keep in a low moan. When she looked his way, she did not see the reaction she had hoped; he was stationary, taking in the scene before him, a blank expression on his face. Worried that she had crossed the line and made a huge mistake she stilled, praying that she had not misinterpreted things and make her house guest uncomfortable.

"Should I stop?" She asked, searching his eyes for an answer. As if hearing her voice had snapped him out of a trance, his eyes darted up to hers, heavy-lidded and hungry. He took a deep breath, the scent of her making him dizzy. Quickly, he shook his head no, as if to say please don't fucking stop.

Kagome bit her bottom lip as she ran her fingers down, gripping the hem of her shirt, small hand disappearing inside. With better access, she pushed her bra up so that she could squeeze her full breast, the cotton shirt bunching from the movement, exposing her flat stomach. Inuyasha's brain was scrambling to catch up, trying to process the fact that he was watching Kagome touch herself, in front of him, for him. His hands seemed to move on their own accord, reaching into the band of his sweat pants to grip his throbbing erection and pull it free. Had he ever gotten so hard, so quickly? He felt a twinge of embarrassment- he had never done something like this before- and this was a really sudden development, but the way her scent spiked as she watched him stroke his cock left him little room to feel anything but utterly turned on.

If Kagome had felt nervous about touching herself in front of Inuyasha, the sentiment was long gone. Seeing the effect she had on him was hard to deny; his dick was hard, beads of precum leaking out, coating his head in his excitement, made her feel powerful and bold. She reached down, her hand easily slipping underneath her pajama shorts and quickly delving into the slick heat. Her lips pasted as she gasped, the pleasure so much more intense being watched than when she touched herself alone. Half-lidded, hungry with desire, she wanted to drink in the sight of him, all of him, but it was hard to tear her gaze from the sinful way he was moving his hand. A low growl caught her off guard, forcing her to meet his stare. The way he looked at her set a fire in her belly, causing her to buck her hips, grinding the palm of her hand against her sensitive bundle of nerves. Inuyasha breathed in, intoxicated and dizzy from the scent she was giving off.

"Fuck," Inuyasha hissed through clenched teeth, pumping his hand up and down his shaft, trying to match his rhythm to hers. No longer able to handle himself, he rose his hips to push his pants down, revealing the full length of his member, much larger than Kagome had thought. Now that he was fully revealed, Kagome saw that his hand couldn't close completely, his cock much too thick; she wondered how it would feel inside of her, stretching her core to its limit.

He wanted to leap forward, to push her back against the mattress and bury his cock inside her sweet pussy; he was reluctant to break the spell, almost scared to speak, lest she change her mind and stop the best show he had ever seen in his life. He couldn't see much, her body still covered by her clothes, but he was able to see and smell each movement she made. She whimpered at his curse, his eyes glued to the way her hand moved beneath her shorts, the other pulling and tweaking her right nipple.

"Let me see," He begged, "Please."

Slowly, she withdrew her hand, her fingers slick and coated, only to wiggle out of her pajama shorts, revealing a pair of white underwear, trimmed with lace at the top. How could she wear something so pure looking and be so damn seductive? Her fingers dove down again, but this time, she pushed the fabric of her panties to the side, allowing Inuyasha to watch as she placed first one, then two fingers inside her dripping cunt. He couldnt believe he was this close to her, to the woman he had craved so long, watching as she pumped and curled her fingers, reaching a spot only she knew best, mewing each time her thumb circled her clit. He was hungry to touch her, to taste her, but starving to watch as she made herself cum.

Inuyasha felt like he was in heaven; even in his wildest dreams he could not come up with this scenario; She was calling his name now, broken pieces of it, as his other hand lowered to cup his balls, tight and heavy, ready to jizz. The pressure felt so good, so he gave them a slight tug, his other hand giving the head of his cock a slight squeeze when it reached.

"Can I come closer?" He asked, voice husky. Kagome nodded, and in a flash he was near her, pushing her back and spreading her thighs to make room for him. Kagome's breath hitched, excited and nervous, and completely focused on the way his hand returned to his cock. They were close, his dick mere inches above her pussy, wet and waiting; so close that she was sure he was going to line himself up and push into her, finally, but that never came. Instead, he continued to stroke himself, up and down, the pace much faster now, his breathing ragged.

Kagome, not one to be left behind, continued her to pump her cunt, fingers brushing against his as she worked herself to the brink.

"I'm close," She panted, biting down on her lower lip as she rocked against her hand. Her thighs were wrapped around his waist, and his hips were jerking forward, each motion making him grunt in an almost feral way. His sack was brushing against her entrance, the sensation alone enough to bring him over the edge. He was close too, but he'd be damned if he came before her.

"Come for me, baby." He commanded, loving the way she whimpered, the way she bucked harder against her hand, grinding her clit into her palm.

"Come baby." He said through gritted teeth, his own hands rubbing and tugging his balls, swirling his thumb over the head of his cock, so wet and ready for release.

Kagome came with a muffled cry, body writhing, and Inuyasha drank it in greedily. Each movement, each time she thrust, brought his dick a little closer to her pussy, and with a strangled call of her name, he nuts, hot white cum shooting out, onto her stomach. She moaned at his release, turned on at the sight of him utterly undone.

For a moment, he was unsure of what to do; it had always been his dream to be between Kagome's legs, but what the heck did he do now?

She reached between them, her fingers still coated with her desire and lightly traced the length of his cock. He had just cum, but he was already ready for round 2, her touches feather-light, barely there.

Gods, she was such a tease.

But fuck, Inuyasha didn't mind it at all.


End file.
